Nature of Life
by frostyice
Summary: Summoner Tidus..." A new pilgrim has begun, a new era of war, a new face, and a new twist. Who can take the thrilling plot? Only read it and taste it.


Hmm…let's see how this story goes, I have a good plot for it, but will I be able to carry it out all right? Bear with me for the first few chapters, hope they are good:)

**Disclaimer:** Ahh… I don't own anything, except what originates from my head.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter One: A New Pilgrimage **

The clouds are no longer visible to the eyes; it's late. Darkness has once more shelter the world. This is what they call _sin_. In an age of fear, death is common; suspicions of others who might ally with sin. Trust was lost. But there are those who stood up and fought back for what belonged to them; their rights to live, love, and laugh.

Somewhere in the middle of a ruin, there was a small fire; it's the only thing that's keeping them warm other than their own hearts. Near the fire, there was a pile of weapons gathered; it belonged to the braveries who came on this journey. The atmosphere is tense and melancholy. In the group of people sitting around the fire, not many had interesting facial expressions. They all looked equally lost and solemn, no fear was seen though. They are all determined to _do_ it, and hopefully they will make a slight change; nothing can make them turn around now.

Summoner Tidus was sitting near his friends and guardians. Surrounded by three girls, he was quite uneasy. But this is no time for love talk, this is something serious; something that might cost his life and others' lives. He cared about everyone equally, but the girls seem to disagree. They acted friendly towards the other, but there was a tension between the three of them; envy and jealousy. He stopped himself from thinking further. Rikku is badly injured, and is somewhat conscious, at this moment; she is the one that he worries the most. He looked over at her, and something made him feel guilty. If he didn't allow Rikku to come on the journey, she wouldn't have been hurt at all. He sighed slightly and walked away from the group to look over the ruins of a destroyed city. Small circles of light float around randomly above the city. He closed with eyes, and felt the breeze on his face. The smell of war, hate, and blood…

_- Flashback -_

Morning has arrived. This is one of the most popular shopping place. In the open street, people are walking and chatting, visiting different shops. The weekend is always busy like this; people go out to have fun! Kids are running around freely and singing. Then suddenly they started shouting and pointing and started running down the street, seems like they are chasing something. "Hey, that's the blitzball star!" "Oooo, that's TIDUS!"

Clearly, this blonde boy named Tidus was popular. He turned around and took off his sunglasses. "Hi!"

"Could you sign this?" The kid held out a blitzball in front of Tidus. This is the most popular sport and is the most recognized sport ever, in the history of human kind. And, well, Tidus just happens to be the star blitzball player.

"No problem"

"Me too!"

"Alrighty"

"Please!"

"Take it easy!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Of course!"

"Wow, you are so cool!" "Could you show me that move you did last night in the final minute?"

"Whoa, ya!" He was surrounded by little kids. And more people gathered around, he was attractive and good-looking, plus he was _the_ superstar, who wouldn't want him? Some girls walked over.

"Wow, you are amazing, can you sign my shirt? Right there." The girl pointed right to her chest.

Tidus looked up at her, she was a petite small blonde with braids in her hair and wearing a tight jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Rikku! Is that really you?" Tidus looked in surprise.

"Well duh! Tidie showing off in public again?" Rikku poked Tidus.

Tidus blushed; Rikku and him had known each other since they were little. Their families were close and when they were still neighbours, they always played together. To him, Rikku was fun and outgoing, but sometimes a little too blunt. He loved talking and playing with her, she always makes people happy even with her mistakes. But couple of years ago Tidus had to move, well because of blitzball. He was a rising star, and it was impossible to develop his talents if he only stayed in a small town. The departure was sad. Perhaps there were things they never said to each other, but they were young, who knows if they had feelings for one another. They always talked on the phone and visited each other, but in the last year, they were both so busy that they had neglected to do so.

By this time, people had started to disperse, wanting to leave this "couple" alone, at least that's what they looked like to them.

"Well you big meanie!" Rikku pouted, and turned around to not face him.

"What did I do?" Tidus asked genuinely.

"If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you!"

"Er…I really have no idea" Tidus was a quite naïve guy despite the fact that he has a line of hot girls chasing after him, he wasn't good with hints, he has come to accept it better when girls just say what they mean. Maybe it was also his naivety that makes them love him.

"You didn't call me…" Rikku started to become a little upset.

"Oh I'm sorry Rikku." Tidus put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. But she was so stubborn that she wouldn't move. So there was only one solution!

"Hahahaha… ok ok I give up, now stop poking me." Rikku ran around with Tidus chasing after her.

"Well, pop had told me to _safely_ bring you home. You still haven't told me why you are here in town Tidus! Is there something you two are not telling me?"

"Whatcha mean? Of course not, now, be a good girl, I just came to town to visit you and your family." Tidus smiled.

"But… why this time? Don't you have school like me?" Rikku questioned curiously.

"Well…I do, but this is more important…" Tidus said in a serious tone, Rikku gave him a strange look. Then Tidus realized that what he said might have meant differently than how he wanted it to sound. "Well, if I'm not welcome –"

"Tidie! You know you are welcome any time. Let's not talk about this! Hey want some candy? We'll just take a short stop at the candy shop" Rikku smiled happily.

Tidus laughed "Well –"

Before he could finish his sentence, there was a loud boom sounded like some kind of explosion.

"What the…" Tidus turned around to look what at what was going on. Something hit the Pretzel store.

"Tidie!" Rikku jumped. Before they could understand what was going on, there was another loud boom, then another, each one following another. There were smokes everywhere, building destructing, bricks falling down, and people running in every direction.

"Oh my gosh, what's going on!" "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" There were screaming, but those were almost unheard due to the loud explosions taking place.

Like everyone else, Tidus grabbed Rikku's hands and also started running. Rikku was scared, she has never been this scared in her life. She was lost, and clueless. They kept on running and after a few hundred meters, they stopped. Standing around with others, they looked back. The beautiful magnificent shopping street was gone, no more skyscrapers, no more fun shops. Everything was in a ruin. And most of all, all the lives…

The police has arrived.

"Ti…d..d…ie" Rikku fell into Tidus' arms and tears streamed down her face. Everyone was shocked…there were still screams, and crying…and fear. What just happened? And what's going to happen?

In the crowd, there was only one person who still remained silent. It was Tidus. He looked straight on at what happened, not able to feel a thing not because he wasn't able to feel the sense of loss, but because he had one question. _How did it all happen so quickly?_ So Cid didn't lie to him…it has become true. Sin is back.

* * *

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! What do ya think? Like it or hate it:) Hehe, leave a review for moi! Muahhhhh xoxoxo!


End file.
